<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【孙权中心】青春的なログ/青春的日志【现代au】 by shiwasu_akira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258151">【孙权中心】青春的なログ/青春的日志【现代au】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiwasu_akira/pseuds/shiwasu_akira'>shiwasu_akira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, 三国同人 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiwasu_akira/pseuds/shiwasu_akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>以孙权为视角讲述了策哥意外死亡那几天的side story。有一丝丝几乎看不出来的权逊，其他都是非腐向。<br/>写得挺烂的，有点儿严肃的青少年文学（）<br/>bug蛮多！时间线全部+1800年</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lu Xun | Lu Boyan/Sun Quan | Sun Zhongmou, 权逊</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【孙权中心】青春的なログ/青春的日志【现代au】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>呲—呲—，+1考试接近尾声，只有孙权桌上传来孜孜不倦的写字声。并非政治卷比地理、历史卷写得慢些，而是这人已经将写完的考卷置在堆着的教辅书上，浑身与自己无关地正在草稿纸上有模有样地练习行书。<br/>脸庞又是一股热，这位置真不好，每到下午这个点——只要是晴天——从窗户那儿就会一股脑地照来太阳今天最后的热量。夕阳刺得孙权只能眯着眼睛抬头望窗，云全被大蛋黄照得通红通红，真像从东边烧到西边。奈何自己还是个高二学生，且是下半学期的——那根本就是半个高三学生。教室外什么样，照大人们的理说压根与自己无关。孙权还是止不住羡慕他哥他去丹徒山打猎一事，去北方出差还能顺道去镇江玩，真好，我也想打猎玩。<br/>五月了，穿长袖卫衣已有点热，但他眼下无法，只能把亲子款的老虎卫衣的兜帽立起来，挡住刺眼的光，连着立起来的还有那对小虎耳。于是夕阳照在那虎鼻子上。<br/>“每览昔人兴感之由，若合一契……”，“契”只剩下一捺的时候，孙权感觉自己的兜帽耳朵被动了动，他以为是交卷了，拿答题卡和答题纸撞了撞前桌朱然的后背。朱然回头看了他一眼：“班主任和年级主任在后门叫你。”孙权顿了顿，放下兜帽，往身侧一看，陆逊碰虎耳的右手悬在半空，随即并起四指，大拇指朝向后门去。<br/>孙权不忘拿着答卷，顺便捎到政治课代表桌上。班主任用手示意他赶紧过来，孙权也没忍住一步一回头看向他的角落——朱然、胡综和陆逊，也在看他。<br/>“孙权同学，我们接到你哥哥公司的电话，让你现在赶快就走。你哥哥同事已经要到学校门口了，你稍微收拾下书包马上离校。”年级主任比他还急。<br/>孙权不知道发生了什么，以为开玩笑也没关系：“我是不是被休学啦？”<br/>班主任对他这反应也不吃惊，语气里反而带着一股怜悯：“没有。赶快去收拾书包。”<br/>孙权于是觉得不大好，他试着回想刚刚把《兰亭集序》写到哪里，可是怎么也想不起来。回到教室，卷子都已经收了。大家熙熙攘攘地对答案，他们小角落显得特别寂静。<br/>“好耶，晚自习不用上了。”孙权从桌洞掏出卷子一股脑塞到书包里去。<br/>三人：“老师没说什么？”<br/>“没有，只叫我赶快离校，好像是急事。”孙权动作挺快，最后把高中生人人艳羡的最新款诺基亚揣在兜里。<br/>“所以，不用等我一起吃晚饭啦。”孙权单肩背包，另只手解锁手机看有什么新消息，马利地离开教室。信箱和来电记录比他想象中单薄，只有来自张纮的“我到大门了。”三分钟前。<br/>走出教学楼，夕阳仍是照在脸上火辣辣地疼，孙权觉得让长辈等着不太好，两步并一步地往大门赶，最后一个转角已经能看到张纮银色的丰田。孙权在校园这侧，盯着黑色铁门动。张纮攥着手机和车钥匙，笔挺的西装贴着他，看着孙权。<br/>孙权想：这怎么像我出狱了，张纮来接我回家。<br/>还是孙权走向他的，显得他不用上晚自习挺开心。张纮双手搭在权的肩膀上，权觉得这个姿势替他拎书包真奇怪，这时张纮开口了。<br/>“小权，听到这事你千万别慌。”张纮抱了他。<br/>孙权感受这话刺耳，夕阳刺眼，银色的车皮还反射了不少光在脸上。张纮很快松了他，接过书包，打开车的后门把书包放进去。孙权慢慢地走向副驾驶，心扑通扑通地马上要跳了出来。如果是大事，起码妈会给他打电话吧？手机怎么会只有张纮一个人的消息呢？到底是什么事呢。<br/>等张纮坐上驾驶座，两个人系好保险带，好像是过了几百年的事。张纮终于开口了：<br/>“你哥在镇江病危了。”<br/>孙权感觉自己瞳孔放大了，心跳停止了，喉咙特别干涸，夕阳也比刚刚更加刺眼些。所以他什么话都说不出来。他脑内快速分析着张纮的话：哥是去打猎的啊？21世纪还有人在景区打猎死的么？哥没有慢性病吧？26岁熬夜太久也会病危的吗？<br/>张纮驶进大路上，孙权才从学生的角色完全转换到孙家次子这个身份上来，他望向后视镜，直觉后备箱里有大件东西。“我们是要去火车站吗？”孙权扭头问张纮，看他点了个头。<br/>“……怎么回事呢？”孙权又盯着后视镜上的玉佩看，语气像是喃喃自语。<br/>张纮如同排练了八百次那样镇静：“脸上受伤了，半夜突然感染，疼的要命。张昭连夜赶到镇江的医院去，吴太早上给你收拾好了行李，中午也赶过去了。”<br/>孙权掌握更多细节后好像松了口气，只是他还是不懂这情况的轻重缓急，处处充满着矛盾。他想，问张纮也没用，他说什么话都像背稿。“所以哥公司怎么办？他不是要出差吗？”<br/>正好一个红绿灯，张纮的皮鞋踩上了刹车，手指敲击着方向盘，似乎在倒数什么时候才绿灯。“张昭赶过去就是这事儿。”孙权觉得张纮把“小孩子不要问大人的事”吞下去了。但其实张纮没有，替孙策干事的人早习惯把孙权当作未来同事，虽然他不像他哥，但他们都很笃定这一点。<br/>因为孙权这孩子打小就聪明，整个青春期都对父兄的工作特别上心。公司几个人有时候在孙家谈工作，也不会让孙权避嫌，所以让初中生的孙权也很有参与感。即使公司内部有人出丑闻，也不忌讳在孙权面前说，因为他们都知道孙权不会担心大人的工作，事实上，他的关注点很不一样。<br/>“我不懂，挪用公款还会被人发现。”初中孙权在大人们的打趣中插嘴，“掩护做的不好。”<br/>这话周瑜听着就不对，过几天他主动要去接孙权放学，将话摆明了：“你说十四岁生日礼物想在你哥公司里干点事情，我们都很认真地对待，然后同意了，决定让周谷带你。”<br/>孙权还面无表情呢。<br/>“可你以为你很聪明吗！？你哥心眼是大了点，可别以为我不会读账目细则。”周瑜脸露愠色。<br/>小孙权这才慌了神，什么“哥求你了，别说出去。”“那些钱我会想办法还你。”周瑜都不知道自己脑壳那么疼怎么平安把孙权送回家的。<br/>在孙家吃好晚饭，是当妈的后来在私底下和周瑜说出令人难忘的话：“小权不怕玩弄权力，我很看好他。”吴太一如既往地严格，但确实真没怎么干涉过孩子的成长。小权自己想在最好的学府学商，人人都默认他以后会在哥哥的公司入职、升职、行使权力。<br/>只是现在，命运的齿轮转动地更快些。<br/>“……未尝不临文嗟悼，不能喻之于怀。”孙权这下真的在自言自语。<br/>这不在张纮背的稿子范围里，他俩谁也没再讲话了。</p><p>上了火车——那时候还没高铁——孙权掏出作业，他其实写不下去，可是那张考试时候练字的草稿纸丢给陆逊了。要做的卷子和讲评过的卷子堆在一起，孙权找烦了，于是把书包合上，放到座位底下。高中生百无聊赖地看着车厢，正瞅着拿着泡好的方便面的乘客从茶水间走出来。<br/>“子纲叔叔，我好饿。”孙权是真的饿，平常这个点，他都吃好晚饭了，刚刚竟然还打算直接跳进到写作业。<br/>张纮点点头，起身带他去有餐厅的那节车厢。孙权从没吃过，觉得挺新鲜，他真的饿坏了，又很无聊。“吃完干嘛呢？”提前规划，很有孙家小孩的风格。<br/>“我随身带了《史记》，不写作业看这个也可以。”张纮走在前面，也没回头看孙权，似乎不在乎他听没听到。“中华书局的？带着不会很重吗？”还有半年就18岁的孙权第一次任性，今天有什么要求好像都行，张纮都能替他实现。张纮的举措谈不上“宠”，那就叫它不真实。被张纮一个人带着在餐车上吃比外面贵一倍的东西、可以不写作业看喜欢的书、可以在同学都在上晚自习我看窗外黑透的田野……仲谋啊仲谋，这是你的十七岁半。<br/>也可以说这是种谈不上补偿的补偿 ，孙权又直感。<br/>哥在医院也不知道怎么样，孙权真不想问，不敢、也不指望张纮说什么完备信息。这时他想起陆逊是走读，一看表，学校若是准时放学了，小陆肯定到家了，一个人的家。他准备电话给陆逊——碗里还没吃完，饭桌上、就面对着张纮打电话——十七岁孙仲谋不顾礼仪。<br/>孙权不知道陆逊在那头正绕着电话线，听着“嘟—嘟—”声，翻着电话薄也准备打通11位手机号。还是陆逊先一步，孙权没有离席接。<br/>“喂？小陆噢？”孙权认得陆逊家的座机号。<br/>陆逊拨通也不知道说什么，孙家真出什么事，他真不方便问，而且他也不知道孙权会不会和他说。以防孙权以为信号不好什么的，他拉长音节说了句：“嗯……”<br/>张纮给孙权拣菜，孙权突然来了灵感。他问：“今天作业是什么啊？有没有后来发的卷子？”显得他还打算做作业、显得家里发生了没那么严重的事情。<br/>陆逊没搭调：“你在哪？”<br/>“……火车上，去镇江。三小时后到。”<br/>“火车上怎么写作业？太抖了吧。你明天来上学吗？”<br/>孙权看了张纮，张纮摇了头，于是孙权也摇了摇头，没想起来电话那头看不到这头，只能补上一句：“No.”<br/>意识到回答明天不去上学并没有让谁放心后，孙权开口：“别太担心我，张纮还给我带了本《史记》，等会吃完饭就看这个。我也不打算写作业了——对了你吃饭了吗？”人家陆逊是担心你写作业的问题么孙仲谋？<br/>“吃了啊，食堂。”淡淡的。<br/>“我在餐车吃的，从没吃过。”<br/>“我也没吃过。”<br/>男高中生接着电话线无法进行的话题。<br/>“真的别太担心我。你还要写作业的，我会再和你打电话的。”孙权也不想挂电话，加之他都没传达出本来就准备和陆逊联系的意愿，可是真的不知道说什么。只能说完这句话一动不动，等着陆逊。<br/>“固知一死生为虚诞，齐彭殇为妄作。”陆逊像在背课文儿。<br/>“王羲之写的真好。”孙权慨然。<br/>“王羲之写的真好。”陆逊复读。<br/>张纮催孙权赶快吃饭，于是孙权不得不挂了电话。<br/>碗里的菜啊饭啊都凉了，大人不让饭桌上分心是有道理的。</p><p>回到座位上，张纮从包里掏出本《史记》给他，98年，黑色硬皮，且没拆封。孙权突然不好意思，不仅是这本全新的书好像是张纮从学校接他前特地在书店里买好的，而且还因为穿着校服在车厢里看书有些瞩目。显得很装，他于是脱下镶有硕大无比校徽的校服外套。毕竟《史记》那么好看，而且还让张纮破费了——看，为什么不看？后来孙权才知道这版是一版一印，只有2000册……哪是张纮顺路去书店买的？<br/>孙仲谋你又为什么觉得你有心思看？哥到底怎么样了，问也不敢问，只因为觉得问张纮没用。干嘛不给妈打个电话？总觉得她不会接，而且怕张纮盯着他一言不发。好害怕，其实真正最害怕的是哥出事。他觉得张纮全身黑都有不好的预感，那不是神秘的颜色，那是葬礼穿的。<br/>孙权恍惚了，“张纮，这是不是我最后一天当小孩？”直呼其名，增加气势。<br/>张纮边拨弄着手机边抬眼看他，微微蹙眉：“为什么这么说？”<br/>“我感觉今晚可以特别任性，我都不像个高二的。”<br/>张纮撇撇嘴，没说话，继续回他的短信。一会儿，也不知道他是不是还在回答那个问题：“你永远是孙仲谋啊。”他放下手机，手支在台面上问靠在椅背上的孙权，“最近学校在干嘛？”<br/>“前几天刚月考完。”<br/>“小权你是不是+1选政治的？以后想干嘛呢？”张纮这是第一次扮演过年亲戚家的角色啊。<br/>孙权心想不是明摆着的吗，所以他没有动嘴皮子回答。<br/>“请问哥怎么样了，能不能和我说实话。”<br/>张纮拿回手机，继续敲他的短信，他说他不知道。<br/>孙权想哭，他一下子想到了妈妈。就算妈妈现在在哭、或者没空，他也非要打电话给妈妈不可。<br/>孙权吸吸鼻子，抬头，这样还不至于哭出来。他发现一旦拨了电话张纮就闲下来，孙仲谋料事如神：他肯定刚在和妈发短信。<br/>“喂？”吴太字正腔圆，公腔十足。<br/>“妈，是我。”孙权觉得她大概接的急，下意识以为肯定是张纮打过去的。<br/>“权儿啊，我以为是东部呢。饭吃了吗？”吴太也不打算提哥的事的样子。<br/>“吃了，我第一次在餐车上吃。妈，我今晚不想写作业。”<br/>“那就不写。记得听张纮叔叔的话。”<br/>妈妈一定在忙，贸然打电话真不应该，张纮也在盯着他。<br/>“高三要分班，妈。按选科分，所以我不能和陆逊同班了。”<br/>“他选历史的是吧。”让百忙之中的妈妈脑子里再回想起别人的儿子选什么+1，自己好任性。“你们什么时候到镇江？”<br/>张纮用手比了个“二”，孙权于是回答：还有两个多小时。妈。<br/>孙权接着模模糊糊听到吴太那边和人说着什么，就是没挂电话。孙权耐心等着，期间好像又听到她抽泣的声音，可下一秒就恢复正常。“待会让张昭叔叔接你。”<br/>“好。”孙权没挂，吴太也没有，“哥怎么样？”<br/>还是问了。<br/>“……”一阵缄默，孙权把手机从耳朵边拿下来，盯着数字跳动。<br/>接着张纮也听到了：“…等你来了再说。”<br/>那是张昭的声音。</p><p>孙权下车前差点忘了拿座位下的书包，边下车边准备匆匆开包把1200页的黑书放进去，张纮拦着他，毕竟孙权一包的卷子已经够重。<br/>天色完全黑了，到了夜间小老虎卫衣也不够暖。张纮把校服重新给孙权披上，孙权两臂一张就行了。<br/>从下火车到出火车站，孙权一直在走神，张纮停他就停，然后自己一个人东张西望，突然被拉住，是张昭已经拖着他的箱子了，示意往车走。上了车，孙权只能坐在后座和后视镜里的自己干瞪眼。<br/>“孙策在病房等着你。”驾驶座上的张昭开口了。<br/>孙权指了指张纮，再指指自己，明知故问：“等谁？”<br/>“别开玩笑，孙权。”张昭有点凶起来。<br/>“那你们倒是来个人和我说清楚到底怎么回事！”二张看见后视镜里小老虎微微发怒。<br/>“别嚷嚷，就你大人是不是？”只是那气焰很快被更凶的张昭浇灭。孙权装作没被吓到，哼哼两声，以示不甘，不过眼神飘忽到窗外去了。<br/>接着谁也没料到，孙权眼眶红得痒，手一摸脸才发现是泪。张纮把抽纸扔给他，孙权听到张昭咂了嘴，打转弯，踩油门。<br/>车停到镇江的医院的停车场，张昭松了安全带，回头警告孙权：“他妈的，下了车就是个男人，别再哭了。”孙权灰头土脸地下车，跟在两位叔叔身后，来到孙策病房前，单号的房间里站满了人啊。<br/>周瑜回头把手伸给他，孙权前去抓住，周瑜另一只手心抱上来，孙权感觉自己几乎是被拽住到了大哥的病榻前，他真不敢看一向呼风唤雨的孙策躺在那儿，就这么留着大乔嫂子哭成泪人。<br/>孙策连睁眼都觉得疼，可这或许是最后见弟弟一面了，一定得说些什么。“仲谋啊，把公司印章拿着。”孙权根本没反应过来，张昭已经拿了什么东西撞了他的手臂，这八角尖尖的似乎里面装着所有鬼怪，把孙权吓哭了。他都能感觉张昭的眉头把他身边的空气拧成一团了，撑开自己的手，塞进印章。孙权到底是明白，孙策合上了眼睛，缓缓开口：“内事不决问张昭；外事不决问周瑜。”说完了嘴也张着。<br/>后来的事，孙权只记得大乔嫂子跳起来按铃；医生差点冲撞上他之前，瑜哥拉开他；自己不知道什么时候哭了，最后跟着张昭走了。孙权一步一回头，却只能看到紧闭的病房门，直到等再看不见了。上了车，孙权才恍然大悟地问：“我妈呢？”一出口，便后悔，真不该问张昭的，显得自己像个妈妈一刻不能离开身边的小孩。<br/>“在公司里，我送你回宾馆，先睡觉。”张昭看向后视镜，这孙仲谋连安全带都忘了系上，“今天晚上蛮冷的啊，怎么穿这么少？”<br/>孙权忘了自己有没有回他，他倒在后座上，几乎是昏了过去，怀里抱着八角尖尖。<br/>“上海今天的夕阳好热，把天上的云都烧了。”</p><p>双人间的酒店里，半夜，孙权口干舌燥，眼睛也像烧起来了的疼。额头感受到枕头湿了半个，孙权转过去想避开湿透的那侧，恰巧听到张昭脱鞋上床的声音，他大概以为孙权醒了，却还是要用蚊子音量说：“没了。”迂腐的老一辈人特征：不敢直接讲出死这个字。孙权迷迷糊糊地，眼眶却又能涌出泪水，他隐约听到张昭砸了声嘴关了台灯。孙权朦胧的意识里，父亲和大哥的脸浮现上来，所谓小时候与家人的回忆。毕竟思考发生了什么、会发生什么，这不那么吃力，但也更加痛苦，醒来要对妈妈更好一点，要有个大人样子，要对弟弟妹妹耐心一点。……<br/>第二天他很早醒了，蹑手蹑脚准备去洗澡。昨晚下车前被张昭喊醒，一倒床又睡下去，衣服一件也没换。孙权喝了大口水，然后拿着酒店浴袍直接进卫生间，先洗了把脸。抬头，镜子里的人眼睛红极了，唇有干皮，嘴巴紧紧闭着，像是永远不再开口说话。真渴，哭太多了。<br/>洗完澡出来，张昭已经醒了，一大早就训他：“拿件衣服穿啊。”“我刚才怕吵醒你才没开箱子的。”“呵呵，我早醒了，眯着。”<br/>孙权又不能和这老头（才44岁呐）打起来，蹲下来去开箱子。啪嗒两声，箱子张了口，此时躺在地上。孙权看着它，蹲也蹲不稳，坐到了地上。听到什么响声，张昭嘴里还有根牙刷，就从卫生间探出头道：“赶紧的，下午得去苏州参加葬礼。”说完继续刷他的牙，牙膏差点淌进喉咙里，让张昭不得不作了干呕状。<br/>冲洗声，吐吐沫声，牙刷归位声。孙权听到从洗手间传来的声音，好似抱怨：“你是只有黑衣服吗？”<br/>孙权夺泪而出，他又怕被张昭骂：“我不知道，我妈给我收拾的。”</p><p>孙权穿了和张昭一样的黑西装，这么贴身都不记得自己什么时候量身定制过。领带还是张昭帮忙打的，好像这事都惹了他不高兴。“中学没正装穿？教出来的高中生连领带都不会打，啧啧。”张昭叼着根烟，也不忘劈头盖脑地数落了一堆。<br/>孙权头又往后昂了些：“有是有，但没人会教打领带啊。”<br/>“你个学文的也没少做理科数学题啊。”张昭系好了领带，翻翻领子，然后把外套的第一颗纽扣给孙权扣上，拍了拍他的胸脯，自己往后退了两步，颔首。接着转身，划开链条，顺利地开了门后，拿起两个箱子匆匆走了。张昭刚才的样子让孙权想到男孩被母亲教着剃胡子的意味深长，是啊，今天起，我没大哥了。也没有爸爸教我打领带。<br/>侧身是一面全身镜，纵然再怎么贴身的西装穿在自己身上都不习惯，还不如校服。孙权在镜前踌躇了很久，想着反正张昭能在车外把烟吸干净，于是他又走得很慢、很慢。</p><p>孙权上了车，松了外套扣子，又觉得困，把外套脱下来扔在后座，但他怎么也睡不着。张昭让他小心别弄皱西装，这老头子真啰嗦。上路后一大一小都无聊，车载放什么都不合适，所幸关着。张昭忽地开口了，向孙权通知多次紧急内部会议后的结果——即，他们打算让孙权以后怎么办。这免不了与孙权的争论，但事实上，正如张昭残酷地表明：“都决定好了，不会让你高考的。”<br/>“为什么？”他只觉得学期中途不上学的故事是发生在几十年前交不起学费的情况下。<br/>“你听清楚，没让你不上学，你把高中毕业证拿了就行了，公司现在真的没法再等你五年大学毕业。”张昭顿了顿，“现在姓孙的里面年龄最大的就是你。”<br/>孙权或许是那种依然努力奋斗的富二代，他从没想过不上大学，现在人人都说上大学好，呼唤21世纪的人才。张昭劝他，你家有公司，在乎那点学历干嘛。咱们看重的是能力。暑假我们就轮流带你……<br/>“我爸死的时候，那时候我哥比我现在还小，为什么你就让他读完大学？”孙权真的不懂，既然不高考还回去上学干嘛。<br/>张昭叹了口气：“那时候你妈身子还硬朗。”别打亲情牌。<br/>可不还是有瑜哥、子布叔叔、子纲叔叔你们吗？不是还有程普、黄盖、韩当、朱治吗？<br/>“你怎么不懂呢？这东吴姓孙！而且你凭什么觉得你高三这个状态能学好？”要不是孙策托“孤”于他，他实在不想扮演这个劝小朋友不考学的恶人角色。<br/>高三孙权就分到什么出国班去，可以三天两头不去学校。孙权已经怔住了，张昭最后那话真在理，他昨晚不想写作业，以后就会想写吗？可是……这也不是他被迫步入社会的理由啊，又不是封建社会了，读书读到一半被拉着继承家业，这什么富二代的烦恼啊。<br/>“你就不怕我不上进？”孙权自嘲道。<br/>正好张昭停到加油站前，他松开安全带，整个身子侧过来，手搁在方向盘上，严肃起来：“吴太也同意这么做，你上不上进，大家心里都有谱。其他14岁小孩生日礼物要什么你了解过吗？”孙权笑了，笑他自己的人生原来那么早就注定好，笑张昭夸人虽然拐弯抹角但也会肯定他。<br/>张昭只顾自己说完就下车，孙权盯着后视镜上的玉佩做圆周运动、又渐渐停下，嘿，这和张纮车里的差不多吧。</p><p>大概中午，他们就到了苏州。说是葬礼，但其实遗驱早晨才运到苏州，东吴一拨人根本是通宵赶来，等着殡仪馆开门。中午这会儿宾馆人轮流补觉，桌子上全是room service，旁边还堆着好些文件。总之，进去谁的房间都是饭菜味和纸墨混杂在一起的奇怪味道。<br/>张纮很开心拉到张昭这个昨晚睡得最多的壮丁，让他替班。所以暂时无人看管的孙权四处游荡，以活动活动坐了三小时的车的身体，结果遇到出房门的小乔嫂子，她连妆都没化，虽是个美人，但黑眼圈爬上的脸也显示出几分憔悴。<br/>小乔看到孙权还是挤出一个微笑，问张昭是不是还没带他吃饭。孙权点点头，答道早上也没在酒店吃，匆匆赶路就啃了几口面包。闻此，小乔拉着孙权又回到了刚刚的自己住的那间房，孙权有点后悔刚刚没有撒谎，嫂子刚刚一定打算串门做正事的，这不是让她忙上加忙吗？大概刚刚一直都还是昨晚火车上的孙仲谋。<br/>小乔和周瑜的房间是好些的，空气中弥漫的是咖啡的香气。瑜哥戴着眼镜原本在办公，看到孙权来了，起身抱他。小乔把菜单给孙权看，说吃什么都可以，又是一笑。孙权也从没吃过room service，不抱太大希望，随便点了些。小乔替他叫好，从桌上拿了文件和咖啡壶出去了，孙权忘了问哪张床是分别是谁的好让他躺会儿。<br/>把菜单放回床头，孙权直立着，感觉自己是个被叫到校长办公室谈话的学生，其实他压根没经历过，他瞎猜的。瑜哥真忙，不好打扰谁，怕自己呼吸都让瑜哥担心……可精力实在随着食欲低落了。“挑张床坐会。”周瑜头也没回，但能感觉孙权在站着。<br/>“哥……有没有我能帮忙的？你要不要睡会儿？”孙权说出口才觉得这话很可笑，他连周瑜在看什么都不知道，只是被张昭一路上的话撑起了架子。周瑜这才回头挤出个和小乔嫂子同样好看的微笑给他：“我包里应该还有零食，你吃点东西垫肚子。别和你妈说公瑾哥哥让你正餐前吃零食噢。”周瑜有这本事，一开口谁也不会感到不舒服。<br/>孙权于是好奇周瑜会怎么回答这个问题：“你们都在苏州这，谁去照顾我哥？”周瑜给了他一记“张昭还没告诉你吗”的表情：“葬礼下午四点开始。”<br/>短促的敲门声，孙权连忙去应门，热腾腾的菜。拿好回头，周瑜把桌子上一块空了出来，连椅子都拿好摆在那，让他别觉得在自己旁边吃饭打扰他做事了。没点辣的东西，可是孙权一直抽纸、擤鼻涕、擦脸，一手拿筷子，另一只手也没闲下来，最后眼睛湿润到看不见盘里的菜，眼泪也流到了西装裤子上，大腿上有几个比周围更深的黑点。<br/>由于太饿，孙权把点的食物吃的很干净，他才回过神来，从口袋里掏出那个八角尖尖，推给周瑜，他摇摇头：“给张昭吧，他估计得用。”孙权起身要走，周瑜又添了一句：“你能想到这点，真的很不错。”哥你就不要再逼我哭，我马上要去见张昭的，他又会说我。</p><p>上车前，孙权喝了一大瓶水，这会儿有点站不住。后来哭着哭着，跪了下来，膝盖就像长在土里似的，拔也拔不出来，低头哭，脖子酸了就抬头哭；视线里多是生脸，黑黝黝地一个个杵着，包围着眼前的这个土坑。他隐约听到议论声，不想听，就掩耳盗铃般地哭得更大声，也不明白就这样还能清晰听到背后的咂嘴声，这咂嘴声从头顶传来，越来越近……张昭双臂穿过他的腋窝，从他背后整个地把他支棱了起来！<br/>孙权认命般地闭起双目，听到张昭在后面喊：“别哭了！过来！”孙权揉着眼睛转过身，耷拉着脑袋，等着挨训。张昭是睡太少了才这么凶的吧！<br/>“大孝子，现在是该哭的时候吗？”孙权还真不知道这个问题的答案，后来转念：这都不是个问题。他为大哥的死感到悲伤，哭哪有对不对的？<br/>孙权斗胆点了点头，他都能感觉到张昭恨不得扇他一巴掌……“古人周公所订立的丧礼，连他的儿子都没有遵守，你知不知道为什么？”这更像个问题，可张昭这次反而没留时间给孙权作答，“这不是忤逆父训，而是当时的形势不允许。<br/>“我可他妈的没在瞎编古人的事诓你，但你一定要明白现在真的不是时候。<br/>“商业竞争也是很残酷的！对手公司虎视眈眈瞅着江东，今天他们也肯定派了人参加葬礼，就来看你这么脆弱吗？”<br/>张昭感觉孙权听进去话了，推着他的肩拨开人群向车走去，边走边继续劝权：“早上不是谈好的吗？你是继承人，重要的是继承你哥的遗业，使它昌盛。都21世纪了，你也见着上海要申办世博会，商业机会是不等人的！你得起来学，你不能跪在那里任由自己像个别家子弟哭成个泪人。”张昭把孙权推进车里，关上车门，自己从车头绕到驾驶座。<br/>张昭对自己竖立的威信颇为满意，他听到孙权一句：“对不起。”让他差点没憋住咽下去的那句“别道歉，孩子”。</p><p> </p><p>在苏州第二天晚上孙权想起来掏出手机联系陆逊，最近电话薄进了不少人，都是公司里的——孙权还对不上脸和名字——这就是张昭急匆匆带他过一遍公司的结果。<br/>真不知道张昭怎么想的，让我一个未成年人代替我哥，孙权如此开头，那边意味深长地先是“嗯”了一声，然后是“吴阿姨给我打过电话了”。她都没给我打电话呢。<br/>陆逊小心翼翼地发出这几个音节：“你们最近是不是很忙？”<br/>是很忙。还好吗？张昭不让我哭。什么时候回学校？不知道。早点休息。好。<br/>挂了电话孙权玩了几局贪吃蛇，输了五局的量就下床洗澡，又爬回床上看书，没多久张昭就下班回来了，洗个澡又继续工作。长久的沉默里，孙权看不下去一行字了。他潜下心去听张昭翻文件、写字的声音，书脊上的一对眼睛悄悄观察着张昭的一举一动，在想以后怎么模仿。<br/>“不看书就过来帮我盖章，烦死了。”孙权马上一个激灵起来，生怕穿拖鞋的功夫张昭都念叨他。那天他就负责在张昭指着的地方盖章，都好累好累，比上晚自习还累。可是也没有出汗，摸摸胸脯，只有硬装书在胸口留下的几道印子。这时他又想摸起书来，嘟囔着：“还没好吗？”张昭没理。<br/>此后在苏州的一周都这样，但是盖章的文件一天天少了，孙权就帮干其他事情。时间过得好慢，这大概跟他把晚上办公时间与在校晚自习的时间节点对上的思维有关。他忍不住想，若是平常，这时候他在写数学卷子，课间刷两套政治题……白天跟着开会比上课还无聊，但是开完一定要被张昭逼着问他听不明白的地方，所以还是得仔细听，也没有英语单词好在下面偷偷背。他偶尔也走神，想这一下回去得落下多少课，高二四门要会考的里面偏偏没他选的政治，回去还得抢救到起码及个格。这就像自己被两面墙夹在中间，根本喘不过气，也逃不出来。<br/>哥头七那天，孙权在宾馆床上醒来脑袋昏昏沉沉的，张昭都洗漱好了，喊他快点儿。今天是返程的日子。<br/>“我头好晕、好昏，是不是发烧了啊。”真没耍赖。<br/>你那都是饿的，赶快起来。但张昭还是走过来摸了摸他的额头，就给前台打电话让他们送支温度计上来。不要真是发烧啊，孙权开始祈愿。要是赶不上火车怎么办，票都已经订好了。<br/>孙权迷迷糊糊中听到张昭联系他妈，说孙权发烧了，起不来。挂了电话，通知他说，今天吴太送你回去，她从吴家赶过来，你躺会儿，我上班去。<br/>然后倒了杯水放在床头就走了。孙权知道张昭忙，他很想理解大人，可他现在生病了，不愿去理解，他只觉得全世界没人要他。<br/>孙权饮了凉水有了点力气，先电话叫了room service，然后就起床，洗漱。吃了早餐躺回床上，在半睡不睡的边缘，什么也不想干。他觉得这屋子好似囚笼，狱警就是和他住一起的张昭。很滑稽的联想。<br/>孙坚去世那晚他好像也发烧了，不太记得，那时他才九岁。妈妈分身乏术，还是得照顾自己的亲儿子。彼时如此，现时亦如此，身体怎么就这么不中用呢？公司的事、哥哥的事、自己的事还有学校的事，孙权都替吴太烦，在娘家没住几天又得回去。<br/>妈妈命也挺苦的，他想。我们都很苦。</p><p>—End—</p><p> </p><p>一点点后记&amp;权逊memo：</p><p>回到上海后他在家里躺了很久很久，再去上学已经逼近五月底。被八门功课轰炸的感觉并不好受，外加张昭会给他额外的作业。他在家偶尔想起来要给陆逊打个电话，可是他都不知道自己还是不是好。于是他想到了个绝妙的方法：拿起座机，输好好号码，不拨出去。<br/>孙权手指绕着电话线，盯着自己的大腿。对着听筒那边的“嘟—嘟—”声，他说了很多的话，流了很多的泪，可就像喝了酒一样，一句话也想不起来。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>很离谱的现代延伸，参考了一点点m3（做假账那里），但这么意识流的权只好意思说是自家的。<br/>脑子一热憋出来这一万字四不像的流水账，契机是想趁着处在回不去的年龄对佳作进行拙劣的再诠释，如今看来几乎是失败的，只能寄希望于以后的自己时常拿出来修改得能看些。<br/>除了道歉还是想道歉，果然写没过过的时代太难了，好多细节都是瞎编的，甚至大部分地方缺乏细节。权崽应该更活泼些（整篇被我写的太严肃了），策哥应该说更多的话的，可我实在写不好。一开始想好融些权逊进去，还非想写对舞那段，可怎么都插不进去，写张纮都比陆逊多（……）。<br/>出发点是关注到张昭和孙权的微妙关系，很想写他俩大吵一架，权崽喊出“你又不是我爸不是嘛！”，被张昭狂揍不止（精神意味）。结果写出来确实自始至终都淡淡的，没有特别大的矛盾。是真的写得太烂了，我也不想给自己挽尊……<br/>一些大大小小的事都是听过看过的，但果然二十年前的高中生是很不一样的。为所有擅自设定都道歉🙇♀️，估计高考政策方面也有误吧……</p><p>身边人，包括我自己，即使现代，也有不少和权崽当时相仿的年龄失去至亲的。但我自己的经历而言已经过了很久，感受很淡，没法复刻，所以表达非常干涩……总之是这样的主题：“到了失去至亲的年龄，却依然很无力、什么也改变不了的难过”，这样一种成长的烦恼。如果能哪怕传达出一点点这样的意思就好了。<br/>我的理解里，权崽突出的想法是“别再把我当小孩”。暗线里，其实他被当小孩也很开心，青少年的成长就是这样有点矛盾的，大人-小孩在心里的分界线很模糊，而张昭必定是加鞭赶着孙权长大负重的人。史实上，孙权很能“忍”（尽管是军事方面），所以忍痛割爱没有在正篇里让他和谁真正吵起来，这在我看来是他性格的体现也是一种智慧、成熟。<br/>还有非常想道歉的一点是：孙权实在是太敏感，又有点冷漠。对于关键的大事，比如在病房那一段，应该详细描写一点，但是我全都略过了，显得是孙权在种种条件下麻木自己忘却悲伤的记忆。姑且称之为：life is still on.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>